Talking About Rape is Never Easy
by LilyQuix
Summary: Our volleyball hero, is raped by a mysterious man after being left by herself to finish cleaning up after practice. She hides the truth until she collapses from exhaustion.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been rated M just in case. There are some details but not that extensive. It is a rape one. I will put dashes before and after the actually rape parts for those of you that don't want to even read bare details.**

Nobara was mopping the gym as fast as she could while still doing a good job. Each of the girls took turns cleaning the gym every other day. Usually there would be at least two girls working, but it was a Friday night and everyone, except for her, had plans so she told Rena she would finish up by herself. She was heading out to dinner with her parents, which she didn't see that much because of volleyball and school.

It was already 7pm at night. The boys would have finished practice at least half an hour ago if not longer. She needed to get back to the dorm, and do her duties as dorm mom. Hopefully the guys made themselves dinner for once, and wouldn't be too mad at her when she got back. If they were, then she would make sure to make them all an extra special breakfast in the morning before they went to their game.

Since the girls' team didn't have another game for exactly a week, Tomoyo and Yui set up a hard practice with all kinds of drills and endurance sets just for. Like all the girls, Nobara was tired. Yui made sure to make a special practice for Nobara that was twice as hard as the others. Of course the other workout was hard too. Luckily, all the girls had helped each other by hurriedly putting the equipment away while Nobara mopped the floor.

"Nobara do you want help?" Rena asked. She was already dressed in her school clothes and had her coat and bag with her.

"No you go. I'm almost done." She responded. The rest of the girls had probably already headed home while she wasn't paying attention. Rena nodded and headed out the door. Nobara finished mopping the gym more than fifteen minutes later.

She put the mop away, and headed to the locker room to change after she turned off the lights in the gym. As she was pulling her still sweaty shirt off, she heard the door open. Did someone forget something last minute? Oh well, they wouldn't bug her much.

She ignored whoever it was, and continued to change. She didn't want to make the guys start to worry with her coming home late.

She didn't think about the person again until after the lights went out, and after someone put their hand over her mouth. She could tell it was a man because he ran his hands over her half naked body, and slowly lowering her to the floor while he did.

He slowly unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere inside the room. She felt one of his rough hands massage one of her loose boobs. As he did this, his lips planted kisses on her neck and slightly sucked on the skin in certain places. She struggled to break free, but he had her pinned down with him legs and other hand. She didn't dare scream, because she knew no one would hear her.

The school was already locked up for the night. People could still get out, but you would need a key to get back in. Why didn't she think of this earlier when she heard the doors open?

Nobara felt the man take away his hand from her boob. She thought that maybe he was going to leave her alone, but she froze when she heard him unlatch his belt. She heard the shuffling on clothes and felt him shifting around but she still couldn't get away.

She felt cool leather wrap around her wrists and then felt her wrist being tired to one of the metal poles that bolted the benches to the floor. Now the man had two hands free.

He tugged Nobara's shorts off and threw them to the side. She tried to kick the man away, but only succeed in getting her feet trapped underneath the man's legs.

The man played with her panty straps, before gently easing them off and throwing them to the side. Nobara could see the man, but she knew what he was planning to do. She sent a quick prayer to her ancestors to help her.

Never had she been very religious, but in times of need people often turn to religion. She tried to keep her legs closed, but the man managed to pry them open enough to shove his dick into her enclosed space.

Pain shot through her with every thrust. She felt him pick up the pace more, when she began to cry. Normally she was strong but this was more than she could take. She felt him erect at his climax, and then he was done. He pulled himself out, and got dressed. The last thing he took away was his belt.

When the dirty deed was done the man drew her head close and whispered to her, "If you tell anyone, I will kill your little boyfriend, Yushin." The voice sounded very familiar but she couldn't remember who it was after the trauma that she had just experienced. Nobara only got up when she was sure he was gone. She felt around for the light switch. She turned on the lights and saw she was shaking. She couldn't believe this had happened to her.

She got dressed as fast her exhausted body would let her, and hurriedly grabbed her bag. She literally ran out of the school. The buttons on her shirt were mostly in the wrong loops, her tie was tied the wrong way, and her hair was a mess.

She ran down the streets that lead back to the dorm. She could feel tears streaming down her face. She ran until her lungs hurt, and her legs threatened to buckle out from under her. After that she continued to walk home as fast as she could. She didn't want to stop and breathe or rest. She wanted to go back to the dorm and sleep. The next morning she would wake up and it would be a dream, right?

She got to the front door of the dorm and quietly opened it. She tugged off her shoes and hurried to her room without even a glance to see if anyone was still up, which most of the guys still were.

"Hey Nobara what wrong?" Naoto asked. He could tell she was upset about something as she hurried to her room and slammed the door shut to prevent anyone from following her. Nobara quickly locked the door and sat down in front of it. Some of the guys pounded on her door and asked her what was wrong. Usually she wasn't so cold unless something was really wrong.

She didn't want to talk, she wanted to sleep. She decided they would leave eventually, or they would break her door down. Considering this she got up off the floor and crawled under her covers. She put a pillow on her head and curled herself into a ball and hopped that what happened before was just a very bad dream.

Outside she heard Yushin scold the guys, and they all went to their rooms under their Captain's order that they should rest for their game in the morning. Yushin gently knocked on the door once all the guys were gone, and spoke soft words. Nobara couldn't get up, respond, or even listen. He gave up after a few minutes, and went to sleep.

**The next morning**

Nobara woke up to the sound of her alarm. She shut it off with the push of a button and sat up. She looked around and wondered what had happened. Her school clothes weren't on her desk and her bag wasn't by her bed. She found that she was still wearing her school clothes and that her bag was sitting in the middle of the room.

Everything from last night hit her like a wave that forced her to lie back down. Tears freely flowed down her face. It was real, not a bad dream.

As she changed she found physical evidence, like bruises and blood where there shouldn't be. She was still shaken up by last night, but she ignored it. She told herself that it was a one-time thing and would never happen to her again.

She quietly left her room, and threw herself into her chores. She had at least an hour before the guys got up, and started to get ready for their early game. At least her chores could take her mind off it.

She stated an extra special breakfast, and cleaned up the kitchen from what the boys left after last night. She knew the guys in the dorm weren't very tidy, but the least they could have done was wash the pots and pans they used instead of leaving them lying around the kitchen, or throw out the leftover food on their plates.

When breakfast was finished, she pounded on the guys doors and yelled "Get up!" No one wanted to get up on a Saturday, but we all did. She didn't have practice until later in the afternoon because the guy's game was a home game at the school. She was planning to go to watch them after all her chores were done, but now she wasn't sure she felt up to it. Everyone expected her to go through.

One by one the sleepy eyed guys walked into the kitchen and Nobara put their individual plates in front of them. She could feel them watching her. She put on a smile as she worked to show them she was okay. She desperately tried to think of an excuse for last night, but she couldn't. Then she thought of stress. She knew Rena cried sometimes, because of stress. Juggling as much as she did, it was a perfect excuse.

"Nobara you okay?" Naoko asked concerned.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She said smiling. She finished serving breakfast, and left to do the laundry while the guys ate. As she was collecting the laundry, Keisuke approached her.

"Are you coming to the game later?" He asked.

"Yeah I am. I think some of the other girls are coming too." She responded, concentrating on finishing her work fast. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Everyone…wants to know what happened last night." He said. He was fishing for information. Nobara wasn't going to give any though.

"Just stress. Don't worry." She said. She wasn't going to give up anything, no matter how desperately she wanted to.

"What kind of stress?" He asked. She quickly thought of her excuse.

"School mostly," She said. That wasn't even close to the truth, but he bought it. Most of the guys knew she tried hard to balance practice, school, and her duties as dorm mom so he didn't question it, and neither would anyone else. He nodded his head and left, probably to go tell the others what she had just told him.

She started the laundry, and soon heard the guys leave for their game. Finally, she was alone. She worked quickly in the silence. She didn't think about anything else, but her work. She cleaned everything up and left the dorm at eight to go and watch their game which started at nine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Hero Chapter 2**

Nobara couldn't concentrate. Her hands sat twitchingly in her lap now that there was nothing to do but watch the boys. Her mind couldn't concentrate on the game though. It was concentrated on the events of last night which kept playing over and over. She couldn't block it out. She couldn't cheer on the boys. Hell she couldn't even concentrate on the game.

It turns out none of the girls showed up to watch the boys, so she was sitting all alone. Nobara didn't want to be alone and un-busy. Once they had won the first game, she left. She thought that maybe if she threw herself into making lunch for the boys then the living nightmare would go away just like it had this morning.

Even as she walked home though, the nightmare kept hitting her with its painful reality. Tears came without warning, sliding down her checks and splashing on the sidewalk underfoot. She didn't even notice she had stopped walking until a random man asked her if she was okay. Shocked, she nodded her head, and sprinted the rest of the way home. She didn't want to be stared at by random people, nor did she want to be discovered by anyone that might recognize her.

Breathing heavily as she entered the house, she heard the pitter plat of fat rain drops as they hit the windows. She realized there was no way she was going to get out of walking to practice in the rain today. Silently she felt thankful to have a coach that wouldn't make her run in the rain, unlike the boy's.

She started to walk to the kitchen to start lunch, but then she froze. She had forgotten there was laundry drying outside. She bolted outside to the back, and gathered all the laundry into her arms before rushing back inside. The rain was coming down harder than she originally thought, and now she was soaked to the bone. The clothes in her arms were only damp, but they weren't going to get dry anytime soon.

She placed them on the washer, which was already done with another load, and told herself she would hang it out later when the rain had stopped. On that note she threw herself into making lunch. She made some miso soup from scratch, as well as rice, fish, and vegetables for those few boys she knew didn't like soup. She worked quickly and efficiently, the nightmare hidden away behind her work. Too quickly and efficiently. Everything was hot and ready, but the boys weren't home yet.

She roamed the house, looking for something to do before practice in an hour, and thankfully found some homework from the other day. Throwing herself into it, she was able to keep the nightmare at bay long after the boys came home, after she served them lunch, after she cleaned, and also long after the moderately easy practice Yui gave all of them. Tomorrow there was a game after school and Yui had made it a point that nobody can be sore on a game day.

Still Nobara was exhausted after practice. The work she put in today combined with yesterday's events left her dead tired. She was thankful that it wasn't her turn to help clean up and was able to leave right away. Again she was thankful when she walked outside and saw that it wasn't raining anymore. She never expected him to come to her again. She never expected him to pull her aside on her way home. She never expected him to do it again.

The second time he did it, it was still painful but she knew what to expect. She didn't enjoy it, but he did. He was smiling and laughing until he was finished with her. He was still laughing as he walked away, leaving her sprawled on the damp pavement. Nobara didn't let him see her tears. She bottled them up until he was gone. The tears subsided and she picked her damp body off the ground and headed home. Before she entered the dimly lit house, she composed herself just for the boys.

As silently as she could she opened the door. She thought it might be possible for her to just slip by unnoticed although she knew it was a small possibility. As she removed her shoes and stepped into the bright hallway light, she saw that many of the boys were sitting in the living room either working on homework, reading, or sitting there talking to one another. It was a warm, happy, atmosphere that didn't seem right for what just happened to her. It made her want to cry but she knew she couldn't.

She shrugged off her jacket and went into the kitchen to find an array of plates, pots, and pans. Today was the one day of the week that the boys usually had to make themselves dinner. For Nobara it was her night to work. Nobara composed herself a little more before diving into the magnitude of work that was ahead of her. Once she had finished washing, drying, and putting the dishes away she turned to the loads of wet laundry that had been sitting there all day. She hulled the laundry outside and hung it to dry in the cool air. The sky above revealed stars but no clouds. No more rain tonight, so it was alright to leave the laundry out to dry overnight.

By the time she was done, most of the boys were asleep. A few boys were still in the living room talking but they looked ready to go to sleep. After current events, Nobara didn't feel like saying goodnight to the remaining boys and have the possibility of a conversation appear. She silently headed into her room and locked the door. She stripped down to her underwear and snuggled under the covers. Another day was done, and she feared what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
